3 in 1: Camp Demigod
by Twilight loving Percabeth fan
Summary: Jason Cullen was a demivamp who Amanda Call-Uley just happened to imprint on. They had 3 kids. Emma, Mason, and Annalisa. The Volturi burnt Emma for being a demivamp. Mason is a demiwolf and Annalisa is a human/demivamp. What happens when Percy and Annabeth visit La Push and find the two. First fanfic sooooo... enjoy! On MAJOR hold!
1. Chapter 1: The Favor

_3 in 1_

_Chapter 1: the favor_

The Cullens were all sitting down and watching a movie when they heard a knock on their door. It was _10:00p.m _and they weren't expecting any guests. Carlisle went to open the door. When he opened the door he saw a woman who looked no older than 20 years. She was carrying a baby girl wrapped in a bundle and had a black and red jansport backpack on her back.

"Hello, how may I be of service?"he asked the woman

"Is this the Cullen household? I need to talk to the Cullens"she asked

He told Edward, who was telepathic, 'we have a guest' using his thoughts. Before he invited the young lady inside.

"Yes it is please come in"

"Thank you"

"I'm Carlisle"

"I'm Amanda Uley I heard all about you from your son Jason. This is our daughter she's only two and a half years old."

The baby started to cry. She rocked the baby a little so that she would calm down. Once the baby was calm I helped her take off her backpack and her coat and hung them on the rack for her.

"Why dont you follow me upstairs so that you can meet the rest of the family"

She simply nodded her head and followed me upstairs. When the rest of the family saw us they didn't know what to think of it.

"Guys this is Amanda. Amanda this is my family. This is Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and my wife Esme"he pointed them out

"Hi"

"Hello"they reponded back

"Here why don't you take a seat" Carlisle asked pulling out a chair for Amanda

"No I can't stay for long. The Volturi are looking for me and her I don't know why. They already killed her older sister. Sam has her brother and is keeping him safe and far far way from harm but please I beg of you not to bring my daughter to him please. All I ask for is your help please. You have to help her please. Jason and I were hiding from them in Canada and caught up to us they took our daughter and burned her we came back here and we gave our son to Sam. Look I know this is a lot to ask of you but please she's the one they want not my son. Jason told me that you would help, he gave his life trying to protect us and I would do the same for my daughter. I am Jason's mate and he was my imprint. That's why he left Forks, he wanted to start a life with me and I with him and then all this happened. Her name is Annalisa and she was born on September 26 2011. In this backpack is all the things I thought she would need. I know we are naturally compelled to kill each other but I need you to keep Anna safe. Please I beg you with all my heart to guard and protect her keep her safe please."tears started to fall from her eyes as she pleaded.

Everyone in the room was speechless. Rosalie was the first to move, she walked to Amanda and smiled.

"Amanda, since you were the mate of my brother and this being your daughter I gladly promise you that we will take great care of your daughter and will treat her like our own."Rosalie said as she took Annalisa from Amanda

"Carlisle?"Amanda said feebly "I was told that you are the leader of this coven. Therefore I need to know your descision"

She watched as Carlisle pondered it for a couple of minutes. After a while Carlisle looked at Amanda and smiled.

"Yes Amanda I will take her in and I promise you she will be safe from the Volturi"

"There are still a few things I must tell you about her though. Sam knows nothing of her existence. Even though he is my older brother I couldn't leave both my kids with him since he had a huge responsibility on his chest already being the Alpha and all. I need you to keep her away from La Push as much as possible at least until she's 16 years old. Also.."She took out a small black box and a white envelope out of the side pocket of the backpack "The envelope has all the information about her that we thought you might need. I dont want her to see the box, also until she is 16" she handed Carlisle the box and the envelope.

"Very well Amanda if you want you can rest here for the night."

"No thank you I have to be on my way before the Volturi arrive. Goodbye my baby. I will always love you, Annalisa"

She took of the ring she was wearing and slipped it onto her daughter's finger, kissed her on her forhead and left Annalisa crying in Rosalie's arms.


	2. Chapter 2: The other half of my family

**AN: You probably noticed that I 'twilight loving Percabeth fan' reviewed my own story. Well actually that wasn't me you see I share my account with my older cousin. She will go by #Selener, while I will go by #Lovatic. Please rate, review, follow, and favourite. **

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to SM. All unrecognizable characters belong to me. Enjoy**.

_CHAPTER 2 _: the other half of my life

Annalisa's P.O.V

I was one year old when my dad died. We were sitting on a blanket laughing at the jokes he was telling us. That's when the bear/wolf appeared out of nowhere. It looked mad. My mom pulled me out of the way before the bear attacked, but it was too little to late for my dad. I remember my mom while my mom calling my dad by his name 'Jason'. She took me to the car and drove me home muttering under her breath something about a guy named Sam being crazy since he had already taken my brother Mason before I turned 1 yr old and wanting revenge on his friend Jacob Black for killing her_ imprint _Jason. What_ imprint _had meant I never knew. I woke up from my _nightmare_ to see my aunt Rosalie sitting in front of me pulling me into a hug and started to comfort me by stroking my hair and saying "it's alright it was all just a dream".

"Annalisa are you alright do you need some time alone or something?"

"No thanks aunt Rose I'm fine"

"You sure?"

I nodded my head as she pulled away from me and placed her hands on my shoulder.

"You know if you need something you can just ask right?"

"I know aunt Rose, I know"

She smiled at me.

"Why don't you go take a shower and get dressed before you go downstairs okay"

I did as my aunt Rose had told me to. I grabbed a comb from my dresser, and made my way to the kitchen. I stepped out of my room and immediately bumped face first into Emmet, if it wasn't for him I would have fallen down on my rear-end.

"Thanks uncle Em"

He told me to go downstairs to have breakfast and I did as told.

"Well it's about time you woke up"my other uncle Jasper said in his southern accent

"Hey guys"

"Morning birthday girl"the rest of my family said

I smiled I was so happy that I was finally 16 yrs old! Plus it was the middle of summer.

My whole life they told me that they would reveal everything I wanted to know about the world, the Quileute legends I always read about, my parents, why was I left here, who is my other uncle, why was I not allowed to go to La Push, anything. I was peacefully eating my cereal when I bit my tongue all because my uncle Emmet decided to give me a noogie.

'Ow! Uncle Emmet you made me bite my tongue!'I thought knowing my telepathic uncle would here me. Edward started to chuckle.

"What?" Emmet asked Edward slightly annoyed

He simply shrugged and started to laugh lightly.

''It's not funny'' I said

"Sure it isn't"he started laughing a bit harder

I was slightly pissed off. So using my telekinesis powers I made him float a little bit. He stopped laughing immediately and raised his hands in surrender saying 'alright alright it's not funny now put me down' so I did. Then I made Emmet float just 3 cm above the floor and go to Rosalie.

"Thanks Lisa I would've walked but..."

"Yeah Yeah I think she got it now let the birthday girl eat in peace"Esme said

I finished breakfast in 2 minutes. As soon as I was done I sat down between Rennesme and Rosalie. We were watching 1 of my favorite movies, Ice princess, the movie had just ended when there was a knock on the door. Edward stood up to open the door. I went upstairs to my room to read 'Rise of Nine' on my I-pad. You see I was never really allowed to go too the city so, I just download free e-books onto my I-pad.

"Anna?"Alice called me from the living room

"Yes, Aunt Alice?"

"Could you come down here for a minute? There are some...people we'd like you to meet"

I sighed. I heaved myself off my bed whish was hard to do considering that I was reading a really interesting book. I went downstairs to see none of my family in the room other then Edward, Jasper, and Emmet. Sitting with my uncles were three men who were tan and had black hair. Their powers would come in handy when it comes to fights. Jasper would calm us down, Emmet would hold us back from attacking the other person, and Edward was pretty much the fastest one in the family I mean other than Bella.

"Annalisa"Edward said rather hesitantly "I would like you to meet Sam and Embry"he said as he pointed to a man who looke like he was in his 20's then a man who looked like he was 17 or 18 yrs old.

"Hi"I said shyly

"And this is Mason"he then pointed to a boy who looked around my age.

"Why don't you look at the photo in your phone."Jasper told me

I took my phone and searched through the photos looking for the photo Jasper told me to look for. I knew which one he was talking about. It was the picture I took of the photo my mom left in the bag she gave me before she left forever. I took a picture of it because I am literally a master of losing things. I found it and stared at it. It was a picture of these 3 people and a lady who had 3 long vicious scars running down one side of her face. I looked up at these people they were my family my other part of my family.

Mason's p.o.v

I watched her as she became shocked at the realization. Her eyes were filled with joy even if her face barely showed it. I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. She shot a questioning look at Jasper.

"You were getting a bit _to_ emotional"he shrugged

"You know?"She asked us

"Yeah we do"Embry answered

She looked at us and smiled.

"Uncle Jacob?"

"Come here kiddo"

She hugged Sam. Me being on his left, I decided to join the hug.

"Straight to the hugs huh Lisa?"

She looked at him slightly annoyed. His hand shot up and he slapped himself. He shot her a look of amusement and chuckled.

All of a sudden a lady with blonde hair appeared at the edge of the stairs

"If your here then I'm guessing her bags are packed?"Emmet said

"Wait what?!"my sister asked

"Well Annalisa, we decided to let you stay with them for the summer since we wanted you to get to know them"the blonde girl said

"That's fine it's just I...umm..."

"Yeah we do why don't you stay here while I talk with Sam and Embry outside privately"Edward said

"Umm sure''

"Come on Em let's go see what he wants"

The 3 of them left to have their '_private' _conversation. She walked towards the stairs but before she ascended she turned around and asked me"You wanna come see my room?". I smiled and took her hand going up the stairs. I remembered the picture Sam took of the 3 of us when we were kids. I took it out of my pocket and looked at it. Our older sister, Emma, was wearing a white dress that had golden straps and golden lining around the edges of the dress and her waist. She was carrying Anna, who was just a few months old. She was wearing a white dress with a pair of lilac purple shoes. I on the other hand was wearing a kid sized tuxedo. I was 3 yrs old in that picture. Emma, was 8 yrs old, Anna was a few months old at that time. I remembered when this picture was taken. It was taken when we were celebrating Anna's birth, in La Push. Before we went to Canada because of the Volturi. Before they killed Emma, ripped her to peices and burned them. I promised myself I would kill them when I was older. My mom gave me to Sam and Paul and left me. She said it was for my own good. Then she hid Anna here with the Cullens. What she did after that I didn't know. Now that I have found my little sister I promise myself that I will protect forever and always.

"I have the same picture"Anna said "Had to use my telekinesis to stop you from falling down the stairs"

"Thanks lil sis"

"They're all downstairs. They wanted us to get to know each other more privately"

"Oh well then...what...books do you like?"

"Fantasy, adventure, action, mystery. Any book as long as it's interesting. You?"

"Mystery, action that stuff. What's your favourite book series?"

"Well I like Lorien legacies and Nancy Drew. You?"

"Really? Well what a coincidence because I like Lorien Legacies too."

"What do you do for fun? What's your favourite food? Who is your favourite celebrity?"she asked enthousiastically

"I play basketball for fun. My favourite food is spaghetti. My favourite celebrity is..."

It continued like that for a long time she even showed me all her favourite songs, and before I continue I must say she has over a 100 books on her I-pad. She has I-pad, an I-phone with a lilac purple cover, an I-pod, and a purple camera. She showed me a picture of her with the Cullens. She told me who was who, their personalities, what role they play in her life etc.

"So what's the time?"she asked

"9:00 am. why?"

"What time did we enter my room?"

"8:00 am why?"

"We've been in here for an hour"

"So?"

She looked at me like _'seriously dude?"_. I held my hands up in defeat. She rolled her eyes and brought out a lilac purple bag, seriously what is up with her and purple? She put her I-pad, I-pod, their chargers, her sky blue headphones and a packet of gum.

"We better head downstairs"she said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed downstairs. I sighed, grabbed the rest of her bags and followed her.

"Hey honey you got everything you need?"Esme asked

"Yup"

"Did you check your clothes?"Bella asked

"Hey! I picked out some really nice clothes for her to wear at La Push. I even packed her 2 swimsuits."Alice said

"Now Anna isn't gonna go swimming unless 1 of her uncles or her brother is with her right Anna?"Carlisle said

"Yes, that's right"my lil sis said

"Just have fun ok."Rosalie said

"Thanks I will"

"Here before you go"Rennesme handed her a few packets of gum "chew these when you need to calm down. Trust me remember the last time that happened and Jasper was hunting with Alice?"

"Yeah I knocked Emmet straight through a tree"Anna laughed

"Have a good time email us if you need anything"Jasper said

"I will guys I will"

"Have fun see ya soon"

She waved goodbye and went outside. Sam took both of her bags from me and placed them in the trunk. Sam and I would be going there by car while Embry and Anna would be going on Embry's motorcycle. Sam started the car and we left the Cullen's house.

**AN: that's all for now. I am gonna be going to Philippines this Friday for vacation for a month so your gonna have to wait that long for the next chapter. Unless by some odd miracle I am able to update this story before then. Don't worry I will bring my laptop with me so that I can work on chapter 3 so that when I come back I can upload for you people to read. Please rate, review, follow, favourite and all that. This is my first fanfic so I am accepting any kind of comments. Precaution no cussing and all that see ya! **

**#Lovatic.**


	3. Chapter 3: a note

Yeah I give up with this story so yeah I'm deleting it sorry I'm just not motivated enough. You can, however, follow me on wattpad 'RonnieReggie2' I share this account with my male older cousin so yeah... Whatever follow me, if you want! BYE! Forever I will still read stories here and be available to message and stuff.

~ Twilight loving Percabeth Fan 


	4. Chapter 4: another more positive note

Hey I will possibly be rewriting this story when it is summer so... Yeah. Just thought y'all should know


	5. New happy note!

Yeah I am not deleting this story! Just leaving on hold. .. For now. I you however want to read any non fanfiction stories of mine, you can follow me on wattpad 'RonnieRosales2002 ' I share this account with my male older cousin so yeah... Whatever follow me, if you want! BYE! Forever I will still read stories here and be available to message and stuff.

~ Twilight loving Percabeth Fan


End file.
